jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mishra
Mishra is a member of the Order of Uroboros, a master of Illusion, Enchantment, Time Magic, and Devil Binding. Currently she believes she is around 5000 years old however her memory span can be unfortunately erratic, a side effect due to her age and vast knowledge. Usually if she truly needs to remember a minor detail she asks her twin brother who has a much better time organizing his memories. Alignment and morality are usually beyond Mishra as she changes her views every few centuries due to sheer boredom. Abilities and Strengths I'm going to go ahead and put major abilities and usefulness here to help with keeping track of it all lol. *Immortality: No longer suffer from aging penalties and can no longer die from old age. *Time Stutter 4/Day: Can Step out of time as a free action for 4 rounds a day giving 4 free rounds of Time Stop (Personal Only) *Staff Like Wand: Can use own DCs and Caster Level for any wands wielded. *True Name: Has the true name of an CR18 Outsider that can be called as a standard action. Inspired the Planar contract spell. *Normal Elf stuff, Immune to Sleep and Bonuses to Enchantment Saves/CL and Low Light Vision. *Extended Illusions: Any Illusion spells casted with a concentration duration last an extra 10 rounds after dropping concentration and Mishra can make any Illusion permanent. Only one Illusion may be made permanent in this way at a time. *Blinding Ray 18/Day: Can Blind any creature within 30 Feet with a Ranged Touch attack for 1 round. Creatures with a higher HD are only Dazzled. *Invisibility Field 20/Day: Can make self invisible as a swift action for up to 20 rounds a day as a swift action. This functions as Greater Invisibility. *Permanent Arcane Sight, Darkvision, and Read Magic *Mythic: MP-7, Wild Arcana (any standard action spell can be spontainiously cast for 1 MP) Harmonious Mage (no opposition schools) Speedy Summons (Summon Spells Take 1 Standard action and by spending 1 MP take a swift action.) And all the other standard Mythic Stuff. Minions, Pets, and Thralls Mishra can manipulate minds and bonds in turn owning a host of various different monsters and allies. *80 HD worth of Undead (She hands them over to Ezra most of the time) *Jarvis: A young template Immolation Devil who is under Mishras utter control from a Planar contract and ownership of his true name. *3 Simulacrum Adult Underworld Dragons: Illusions made of snow, ice, and shadow that unless somone makes a perception check beating their disguise are the same as their real counterparts. Under complete control of Mishra *4 Imps Bound by Planar Contract *2 Cacodaemons Bound by Planar Contract *1 Pit Fiend Bound by Planar Contract *As Many Dominate Persons as Mishra Wishes to maintain however she'd rather just keep one main one going at a time, yet needs to find a candidate *A powerful NPC/Monster/any other creature that she can get the Crown of the Iron King onto. Spells made/up for vote Here are the Spells Mishra has made or are making and I'd like to see if ya'll think they'd be ok ;) Planar Contract: LVL 9 Conjuration Casting Time: Varies Components: V, S, M (In Text) Range: -'' ''Targets: 1 Outsider Called with Planar Binding Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: None When Used in conjunction with Planar Binding, Circle Against Evil/Good/Law/Chaos, and Dimension Anchor allows the caster to form a permanent contract with an outsider binding them into their service with a rare gem as focus. The formula to determine the price of the gem is (CR x CR)1000 meaning a CR 1 would be 1000 GP, and a CR 20 would be 400,000 GP. Balefire: LVL 9 Evocation ' ''Casting Time: Standard Action Components : V, S Range: Long? (Not sure what kind of range would be best) Line Shape Target: Any Hit Saving Throw: Reflex Negates SR: No Balefire is a deadly and dangerous force used only by the desperate and mad due to its habit of unravelling the fabric of time. Any creature hit by this spell must make a Reflex Save or be Erased from time for 1 Round Per Caster Level (Max 20? Not sure if a max cap would be good) previous to casting this spell. Burning a creature from the Timeline reverses actions performed such as Attacks, Spells Cast, and anything else that affected other creatures or objects. If used correctly this spell could even reverse a creatures death by burning its killer. Objects hit by this spell are utterly destroyed and removed from time in the same way. Due to the unstable nature of this spell, heavy use is not encouraged as the fabric of reality itself can come undone. Mythic: The time factor upgrades to one minute per CL, Time Fluctuations are extremely common when using this spell. Augmented ( Teir 10 ) By Spending 5 MP you upgrade the time factor to 1 Hour per caster level. Be prepared for the worse when using this. '''Umbral Tendrils, Lesser: LVL 2 Illusion Shadow Casting Time: Full Round Action Components: V, S Range: Self Duration: 1 Hour Per CL Saving Throw: Will Negates (Harmless) This spell draws energy from the Shadow Plane bonding an aura of shadow around this caster. This aura can be refined at will forming into a Tendril made of shadow that functions as a secondary limb. Weapons cannot be wielded by it yet other objects can, the tendril can lift a number of pounds equal to 5 x your intelligence modifier and have a 5 foot reach. Umbral Tendrils Lvl 5 Illusion Shadow This spell functions the same as it's lesser version however you may form up to 4 Tendrils and the reach extends to 10 Ft. Umbral Tendrils, Greater: Lvl 8 Illusion Shadow This spell functions the same as it's lesser version however you may form up to 10 Tendrils and the reach extends to 15 Ft. Greater Telekinesis: Lvl 7-8? Transmutation Casting Time: Standard Action Components: S Range: Long '' ''Duration: 1 round per CL '' ''Saving Throw: Reflex As Telekinesis however the weight limit is (50-100?) Lbs per caster level. The point of this spell was to allow for truly massive object to be lifted with Telekinesis, as the regular spell only allows up to 375 pounds. Hushed Words: Lvl 2 Enchantment Casting Time: 1 Minute Component: V, S, M (50 GP) Range: Touch Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: Will At the casting of this spell a subject, person, object, or event is chosen. Whomever this spell is cast upon cannot speak of the chosen subject and if they attempt to suffer 1d6 damage and cannot speak for 1d4 rounds as their throat seizes up. Only one casting of Hushed Words may be placed upon a person at a time. Pretty much to make people unable to speak of Mishra if she doesn't want them to. Such as Nobles she likes to extort for money. Contest of the Minds: Lvl 4 Enchantment Casting Time: Standard Action Component: S Range Medium Duration: See Text Saving Throw: Will The caster locks eyes with a target of their choice, challenging them to a Contest of the Minds. Both must make a Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma Check (depending on the casters primary ability) every round as a full round action to take control of the internal battle. Whomever loses this opposing check takes 1d6 damage per caster level (max 10d6) and is shaken. Both creatures must focus on the contest and are considered both Blind and Deaf to all other sources during the spell. A participant may decide to not concentrate on the battle and take other actions however they suffer the effects of losing the contest. This spell lasts until only one participant remains alive or conscious. This was a sort of duel of the minds idea that I wanted to play with where the actual mechanics are 1. A single enemy and the caster are taken out of combat similar to Magic Jar yet caster doesn't gain control of the enemy. 2. Ability to distract and damage enemy at the same time 3. Possibility of spell backfiring and killing off the caster, along with a commitment to the spell as someone needs to die before the spell ends. Telekinetic Strangle: Lvl 5 Transmutation Casting Time: Standard Action Component: S Range Close Duration: Concentration Saving Throw: None The caster of the spell must make a ranged touch attack, and upon a succesful hit dazes a single creature and deals 5d6 nonlethal damage per round. Darth Vader force choke ;D Sever Lvl 9 Universal Casting Time: 1 Hour Component: V, S, M (500 GP per HD) Range Close Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: None You sever targets link to Magic. The subject is unable to cast spells, or utilize spell like abilities and can only be restored with Wish. Severing the One Power :D Arrows of Fire Lvl 6 Conjuration Casting Time: Full Round Action Component: V, S Range: Long Duration 1 Round/CL (Max 10) Spell Resistance: Yes This spell creates small filaments of superheated material that then fly at the casters chosen targets. The caster must make a Ranged touch attack for each "Arrow" each which does 1d6 Damage (Max 15d6). The caster can then choose to sustain the effect for 1 round/2 caster levels (max 10). Each Arrow may be redirected at different targets or all at the same target. Bonding Lvl 9 Enchantment Casting Time: 1 Hour Component: V, S, M (1000 gp per HD?) Range Touch Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: Will Negates This spell creates a permanent semi telepathic link with a chosen target which confer boons and drawbacks to each member of the bond. Both members of the bond gain an awareness of the Emotions, Physical State, and General Direction/Distance of the other. The subject bonded gains the ability to go without food, water, and rest for extended amounts of time. If the bonder dies the subject becomes insane, either lashing out at whomever is nearest or going on a quest to avenge their bonder. Trying to come up with a Warders bond spell from WoT but I can't really figure out how to put other benefits. Warders have the ability to sense shadowspawn, withstand lots of pain and wounds, and generally become badasses, and there are other affects from multiple bonds and stuff that would mostly seem RP so I'm not exactly sure how to put them into words. However this does allow for Warder bonds, like the wizard army we scared off at first lol. Category:Player Characters